Unas Vacaciones Inolvidables
by Sorahime chan
Summary: Minato necesita declararsele a Kushina... pero rayos no encuentra el momento adecuado... Vacacioneesss...  Que creen que pasara ... nuestra pareja pasara por algunos aprietos... Fugaku es Cupido...?¿?¿?¿ espero que les agrade..
1. Chapter 1

Unas Vacaciones Inolvidables

Bien… Como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino al Magnífico de Kishimoto… Yo solo soy una Loca autora que me he atrevido a robárselos para hacerlos partícipes de estas humildes historias….

Sin mas … Los Invito a unirse a la _gran y magnífica __**OLA AMARILLO-ROJO…-inevitablemente **__**Naranja…. **__**ayúdennos a ayudar**_

Este es mi aporte espero que les agrade U_U T_T

* * *

><p>Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, existieron los ninjas mas fuertes que el Mundo shinobi podía tener…<p>

Eran los Mas Fuertes de todas las Aldea no solo Física sino intelectualmente… No eran solo Ninjas Hombres sino También Mujeres… eran los más sobresalientes en Fuerza y Técnica…. Y la villa de la Hoja los tenia…. A todos juntos

Todas las Aldeas les Temían…. Sus ninjas tenían órdenes estrictas de Huir si se encontraban con ellos… Konoha tenía un Fuerte poderío Militar… Ya que no solo eran los Sannin.. No, ya no, ahora eran mas que ellos… y las demás Villas los Envidiaban

-0-0-0-0—0-0-00-0

En las Profundidades del bosque, kunais chisqueaban por todas partes, todo el bosque era un campo de batalla

-Ohh po-or, Por Kami!…- Titubeaba un ninja…- Tu eres el..— Un hombre de cabellos dorados como el sol se vio detrás del ninja, éste cayó al suelo…

- Esos ojos t´t-tu…-Otro ninja se veía muy asombrado al ver a un Hombre con los ojos rojos como el fuego y tres aspas girando sobre su pupila, el ninja quedó inmóvil pues ya estaba muerto para cuando descubrió a su contrincante

Cuatro ninjas caían al suelo, habían sido golpeados por Hakke Rokujoyon Sho (Jutsu Blando: 64 Signos Hakke) a lo lejos dos sombras difícilmente se lograban distinguir, pero lo mas notorio eran sus ojos del color de las Perlas del mar….

Solo se podían escuchar gritos de exasperación y auxilio…. Muchas explosiones a lo largo de todo el bosque…

¡ABANDONEEEEEENNNNN.….!...

Poco a poco todo comenzaba a silenciarse ... Ya no se escuchaban gritos ni explosiones, sin embargo… en medio de tanto polvo se veía salir a siete sombras… que después con claridad se pudo divisar a ver que eran Cuatro Hombres y tres Mujeres…

El Intento de guerra había terminado….

-0-0-0-0-0-

En la Oficina del Hokague

-Eso estuvo fácil...—Murmuro un peli castaño de ojos malva que llevaba la bandana de la aldea en la Frente

..—Hmp. —Al mismo tiempo en tono de afirmación, dos jóvenes de cabello castaño, el uno de ojos negros y el otro de ojos malvas idéntico al primero pero la diferencia es que no tenia bandana… apoyaban lo dicho por su compañero...

..—Eso les enseñará a esos malditos a jugar a las guerrillas .. ´ttebane… En tono sarcástico una pelirroja de ojos violáceos intervino con una gran sonrisa burlona.

A lado de la Joven se encontraban dos chicas Una del Cabellos Negros como El ébano al igual que sus ojos, y la otra de un tono azulado con los ojos de tono Perla que al oír lo que sus amigos decían se limitaron a asentir… En una de las ventanas y contemplando el panorama Un Joven de cabellos Rubios escuchaba atentamente, dirigió su mirada al Hokague como instintivamente diciéndole _Estoy de Acuerdo_….

Últimamente Nuestros jóvenes habían tenido muchas batallas seguidas por ese intento de Guerra Que la Aldea de la niebla intento levantar, pero como ellos dijeron No fue tan difícil… ya que los únicos que Fuero a la batalla fueron los siete presentes y algunos miembros del clan Uchiha y Hyuga… Eso Había bastado para que el enemigo Saliera Corriendo ya que Kanoha había enviado a sus mejores Shinobis… Ni siquiera Los legendarios Sannin habían intervenido….

-0-0-0-0-00—0

- Ahí… que emoción..! ..No pensaba que iba a ceder ..—Gritaba eufórica una Pelinegra ..—No es verdad Hana, Kushina…

-Pues Si.. Unas Vacaciones no están Mal… Mikoto..— Con una gran sonrisa la ojiperla miraba a sus compañeras…

- No estoy muy convencida, ´ttebane…-En tono aburrido Kushina se dirigió a sus compañeras quienes miraban incrédulas. —Queee... Prefiero el campo de batalla donde hay acción y mucha emoción ´ttebane…

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo…- cierto pelinegro estaba detrás de ellas juntos con los otros chicos que escuchando todo lo que sus amigas decían...—Por primera vez dices algo Coherente Aba…. Kushina…— el chico prefirió no decir nada ya que lo pensó dos veces no, vendría bien decirle algún apodo estaba cansado y no estaba de tan buen humor para "corretear" por toda la villa

. —Hmp.… Justo se les ocurre ahora que tengo tanto trabajo en el Clan—Murmuro Uno de los gemelos Hyugas que los acompañaba

. -Que dices Hyuga, te afecto la guerra tu voz se parece a la de Hana ´ttebane..—Burlonamente Kushina se le acerco al oído pero el Hyuga solo la fulmino con la mirada

..—Vamos será divertido, además con lo que nos costó convencer al Hokague… Intervino Mikoto dándoles una palmada en la espalda a sus compañeros… Además piénsenlo, el tercero no nos volverá a dar una oportunidad como esta..—Sentenció Hana…

Minato y Hizashi solo se encogieron de Hombros, pues ambos sabían que sus amigos terminarían por ir… Kushina accedió después de todo si estaba cansada

. —No lo se creo que las voy a dejar para otra ocasión. -

Mikoto, y Hana al ver que sus novios como que no estaban muy entusiasmados.. Fueron directamente a una táctica que nunca fallaba, al menos no con ellos...

..- BIEN NO LES ESTAMOS CONSULTANDO, LOS ESPERAMOS EN LA PUERTA DE LA ENTRADA EN UNA HORA..—advirtió Mikoto que se encontraba con el Sharingan activado

..—Y ni se les ocurra Faltar,..— Sonriendo y con una voz melodiosa Hana intervino...- porque créanme no van a vivir para contarlo. —dicho esto ultimo la ojiperla activó su Byakugan..

Vaya, los presentes lo único que hicieron fue asentir no podían decir ni palabra.. y como no Fugaku y Hiashi No querían ni imaginarse lo que les harían si no llegaban a tal hora… Por su parte Minato Hizashi y Kushina retrocedieron, por instinto ellos no querían ni saber el Lado Oscuro de las Novias de sus amigos… Fugaku y Hiashi sorprendidos por la actitud de sus novias atinaron a asentir

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de dos Horas….

En la puerta de la Aldea se encontraban cuatro jóvenes artos de esperar a ciertas chicas que no aparecía por ningún lado

..—Pero quien se creen que son …- Un no muy amigable Fugaku estaba chispeando de iras…

-Hana esta en serios problemas—Masculló Hiashi

Minato y Hizashi solo asintieron, pos que podían hacer habían quedado en una hora verse en la Entrada, pero ya habían pasado dos horas y ellas ni siquiera asomaban las narices

_Lo más raro es que Kushina tampoco haya llegado, _pensó Minato, _ ella no es de las que le gusta la impuntualidad… _

Hizashi por su parte se dedico a contemplar los pájaros que desprendían el vuelo… pues el estaba acostumbrado a las tardanzas de sus amigas y no había nada de raro al menos no para el…

Lejos de los chicos venían a una gran velocidad cuatro chicas.. Pos se les había pasado un poco la hora…

-Que bonito, esto si es puntualidad..—Dijo en tono Burlón El menor de los Hyugas pero se paró en seco cuando vio que junto a ellas también estaba Hitomy, su Novia

Las chicas solo se limitaron a fulminarle con la mirada, el solo miro a otro lado, pero lo mas notorio era que cada una llevaba una maleta de Gran tamaño pareciera como si llevaran todo el Armario…

Por Kami solo eran unas simples Vacaciones, O eso Creían

-No creen que nos deben una Explicación… - El Líder de los Uchihas estaba esperando la Excusa de su Novia

..—Creo que Lo mejor es irnos ..—por Fin intervino Minato..- verdad.?..—miro a las chicas las cuales asintieron y a la ves con las miradas le dieron un _gracias, nos salvaste_

..—Pero Minato..—replico Hiashi

..—Pero nada las chicas deben tener sus razones, y es mejor irnos de una Vez antes de que Sandaime cambie de parecer.

Todos al mismo tiempo asintieron y en un PuuFF desaparecieron…

-00-0-00-00-

Saltando por las ramas de los arboles dirigiéndose a la frontera, nuestros genios que aun no sabían en donde iban a pasar sus vacaciones pues al parecer sus queridas amigas habían organizado todo, ellas eran las anfitrionas, ellos solo se dedicaron a seguirlas

Después de todo ellas eran.. Mas que amigas … las chicas que les Gustaban a las que querían y harían todo por verlas feliz.. Al parecer ellos sentían que estas vacaciones iban hacer Inolvidables

* * *

><p>Hasta aki nomas...Ups espero que les guste ... Acepto sus comentarios y criticas... bueno sin mas me despido...<p>

Sayo...U_U


	2. Sucesos

Hoooooollllaaaa... yo aki con un nuevo capítulo...

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino al Magnífico de Kishimoto… Yo solo soy una Loca autora que me he atrevido a robárselos para hacerlos partícipes de estas humildes historias….

Sin mas … Los Invito a unirse a la _gran y magnífica __**OLA AMARILLO-ROJO…-irresistiblemente **__**Naranja…. **__**ayúdennos a ayudar**_

Este es mi aporte espero que les agrade ^_U...

* * *

><p>Nuestros genios llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, en donde decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche para al siguiente día tomar nuevamente el curso de sus vacaciones…<p>

Al entrar al Hotel... El gerente los atendió, sin embargo para suerte de muchos y desgracia de otros, solo habían cuatro recamaras… y eran matrimoniales… Fugaku y Mikoto se dedicaron unas miraditas, al igual que Hiashi y Hana, miradas que no pasaron desapercibidas para sus amigos y sobretodo para cierta pelirroja…

. – Bien…. Hana y Hitomy dormirán en una habitación. —Kushina tomó el mando, eran vacaciones y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que pasara algo que alterara la comodidad… con sus hermanas, porque así las consideraba ella… - Mientras Mikoto y yo dormiremos en la otra habitación… - Concluyó la pelirroja, recibiendo un par de miradas _serias_

. – y nosotros…?. – Preguntó Fugaku… arqueando la ceja

. – Ustedes acomódense como quieran, o necesitan que les cuenten un cuento para que los nenes se puedan dormir. – respondió Kushina, sabía lo que habían pensado ese par y ella bajo ningún motivo iba a permitírselos… como que se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki

. – Y a ti quien te nombró la armadora de cuartos… - Replicó el peli castaño

. – jah… y que piensas que te voy a dejar dormir a solas con Miko-nee... Ni loca ´ttebane... - Afirmó Kushina…

En ese Instante ambos se fulminaron con las miradas, lanzándose chispas

Mientras ellos intercambiaban Palabras (por así decirlo XP) Las chicas estaban divertidas con la pequeña discusión que acababa de iniciar, bueno no solo ellas en Realidad todos Excepto Minato el solo se dedicaba a contemplar a la pelirroja, _Enojada se ve mas hermosa… _pensó el rubio… En los Rostros de los gemelos Hyugas se podía apreciar cierta picardía al notar la mirada penetrante que dirigía el rubio a Kushina, Uno de ellos ósea, Hizashi, se le acercó y le murmuro algo al oído, En las mejillas del Rubio se pudo apreciar cierto Rubor…

. – estoy Cansada. – una voz suave llamó la atención de los presentes quienes la regresaron a ver, Hitomy quien se había mantenido al margen de todo y de todos, habló, ella al notar que Había captado la Atención de todos se puso roja como el lazo que llevaba puesto en su cabellera. – Etto…. —puso su dedos sobre sus labios y con el índice se rasgó la mejilla…

. – Ven Hitomy te acompaño a la habitación. —Hana al darse cuenta del nerviosismo de su amiga, intervino… - Yo estaba por decir lo mismo. – le sonrió gentilmente a lo que la pelinegra asintió, sin mas cogieron las llaves de la habitación a la cual se dirigieron, No sin antes ser detenidas por sus novios quienes se ofrecieron acompañarlas…

. –Esperen… -

Kushina intentó detenerlos pero Mikoto se lo impidió, al menos que los dejara decirse buenas Noches… Estaba peor que un Hermano Menor

. – Kushina cuando acabes tu plática con Mi Novio… Se dirigió a la pelirroja con un tono serio pero mirada burlona. – Subes te dejare la puerta abierta… dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación

Ese par siempre daban que hablar… se ahogaban en un vaso de agua…. Pero después de tanta discusión el peli castaño se resignó, ya que si le seguía llevando la contraria, Esa noche seguro no dormían y por si fuera poco ni siquiera lo dejo despedirse de Miko-chan… Al fin de cuentas Minato terminó por dormir con Fugaku y Hiashi con Hizashi…

Así pasó la noche y a la mañana siguiente se dispusieron a seguir su camino…

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000-00_

Las olas chocaban con las Piedras… El sol mas resplandeciente que nunca… la arena tan caliente como siempre… Y La brisa de mar que no podía faltar… simplemente era perfecta… Se sentía un ambiente de Paz y armonía… era como estar en el paraíso…

Los Chicos solo podían escuchar, ya que sus ojos estaban vendados, pero una sonrisa se formó en los rostros de cada uno de ellos… las chicas decidieron que ya era hora y le quitaron la venda… ¡…SORPRESA…! Los Minos poco a poco abrieron los ojos, la brisa volaba sobre sus cabellos, se sentían tan bien…

Pero faltaba alguien Minato, él aún tenía la venda en sus ojos

Kushina estaba muy emocionada… era la Primera vez que veía el mar… sus aguas eran azules y cristalinas, y eso le recordaba a ciertos _ojos_… Sus amigas al ver lo Feliz que estaba Kushina y los rostros de sus respectivos Novios supieron que esa había sido una buena decisión, pero al darse cuenta que el Rubio aún seguía vendados los ojos intentaron llamar la atención de la pelirroja quien estaba fascinada con el panorama…

. – Es Hermoso ´ttebane. – instintivamente la pelirroja tomó de la mano a Minato y lo arrastró con ella en dirección al mar, la venda salió volando por los aires, con ropa y todo se metierón al mar…

A los demás se les formó una gota en la cabeza…

Saltando y tumbando a Minato… aventándole agua, él solo seguía lo que ella hacía no pensaba su cuerpo se movía solo, estaba feliz…

Mikoto, Hana, y Hitomy observaban con ternura la escena que sus amigos estaban formando… pero algo las saco de sus pensamientos, sus cuerpos se estaban moviendo hacia el mar, para su sorpresa, sus Novios imitaron lo que anteriormente había hecho Kushina…

El Cuadro era perfecto nuestros Genios estaban jugando en el Mar… Inocentes, jóvenes que habían vuelto a ser niños, olvidándose de sus obligaciones, olvidando que pertenecían a Las familias nobles de los Grandes Clanes de Konoha… simplemente ellos se estaban divirtiendo…simplemente ellos... eran ellos

Se arrojaban arena, jugaban con los cangrejos (Kushina), haciendo travesuras, poniéndoles caracoles de mar en los pantalones de los _amargados _sin que ellos se den cuenta y haciéndoles brincar del susto… eso era genial… Hiashi y Fugaku subieron en sus hombros a sus respectivas Novias y estas comenzaban a pelear (De jueguito) para ver quien resistía mas… Kushina quiso unirse a la pelea por lo que le pidió a Minato que la subiera a ella también… Todos se divertían… Lejos pero cerca Hizashi y Hitomy veían la escena… Ella regresó a ver a su amado en el cual podría apreciar el rostro de tranquilidad… Esa era la primera vez que lo veía así pues últimamente estaba muy estresado por lo del intento de Guerra y con eso de las ramas del Clan… Hizashi noto la mirada de su novia la cual le sonrió tiernamente, estaban tan juntos que comenzaron a sentir la respiración de ambos, Hizashi puso sus manos sobre la delgada cintura de su novia pues a pesar de la ropa que traían encima al estar mojados estas se ajustaron a sus cuerpos en donde se apreciaba la figura de cada uno… Ella por su lado llevo sus manos a las pectorales de el y recorrió suavemente su pecho hasta llegar al cuello detrás de este entrelazo sus manos y con sus dedos jugaba con el lacio pelo de el, este acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y en un tierno pero largo beso se perdieron mutuamente…

Para los demás no pasó desapercibido ese pequeño gesto de amor que sus amigos se demostraron pero no le dieron más importancia ya que no querían que ese par de tortolos se incomodara…. Luego de algunas Horas dejaron de "jugar" pues Kushina había ganado… Ya estaba atardeciendo así que se dispusieron ir al hotel donde se iban a hospedar…

Ya en el Hotel las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos pues ahora cada una tenía su propia _suite_… Se bañaron, se cambiaron de ropa, y se acostaron a dormir... estaban muy cansados y cansadas como para querer salir… Tanto juego había desgatado sus energías…

Minato se encontraba recostado en la cama de su cuarto y a través de la ventana se dispuso a contemplar la Luna llena… _me gustaría que kushina viera esto, _se dijo para si mismo y cerrando los ojos la imagen de La Pelirroja se hizo presente… Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y en un suspiro se quedo dormido….

Los chicos estaban esperando a nuestras lindas Kunoichis en la sala de espera… Estaban vestidos de una manera _diferente… _

···Fugaku se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala… traía puesto unas bermudas color negro, que dejaban ver sus muy bien formadas Piernas, en la parte superior no traía puesto nada tan solo una toalla crema alrededor de su cuello que en una de sus esquinas se podría apreciar el símbolo de su clan, estaba bordado… Y con unas Gafas de sol Negras del mismo color de sus sandalias… Por supuesto que el dorso estaba bien formado y tenía unos brazos bien musculados

···Hiashi Hyuga en la esquina del salón con los ojos cerrados vestía unas bermudas color azul marino, a el también se le notaban sus piernas, pálidas pero musculosas al igual que sus brazos, en la parte superior llevaba un divide de color café oscuro que se ajustaba a su bien formado cuerpo y el calzado era del mismo color que su divide

··· Hizashi Hyuga, en la puerta de entrada estaba vestido de la misma forma que su gemelo, pero al revés, es decir las bermudas eran color Café el divide azul marino, las sandalias eran del mismo color que el divide, pero lo mas notorio era que llevaba una gorra del mismo color que su bermuda… Se veía _muy… muy _(suspiro) Hermoso

···Finalmente un Rubio se encontraba arrimado, mirando a través de la ventana la maravillosa vista que le proporcionaba ese lugar... Este Chico vestía unas sandalias color Negras con Líneas rojas y naranjas, sus piernas Muy bien formadas, musculosas, como todo chico las debería tener, a las que se le unían una Bermuda cuadriculada de color Naranja pálida con unas llamas negras delineadas de rojo…. Y en el Dorso un chaleco Negro ajustado sin mangas ni botones lo adornaban al igual que su bermuda pero unas llamas color rojo y naranja, se podría apreciar los _cuadritos_ muy bien formados… y los brazos mmm… ni se diga… Verlo era como un _ángel… vestido de mortal_

Se escuchaban varios pasos bajando las gradas…

Al fin después de la tan larga espera, nuestras kunoichis se hacían mostrar… una por una fue bajando… ¡Por Kami...! Si los Chicos sin sus trajes ninja se veían _sexis_… Ellas No se quedaban atrás

*Haciendo presencia, la que encabezaba era nada más y nada menos que La Hermosa Mikoto quien Lucía un estraple playero corto de color negro y blanco unas sandalias blancas, en el pelo traía una pañoleta en forma de cintillo del mismo color que sus sandalias… y unas gafas negras

*La siguiente era la Bellísima Hana pues ella vestía un lindo braga playero de color morado con algunas líneas cafés, unas sandalias cafés, su pelo recogido a una trenza a un costado del hombro, en su mano llevaba un sombrero morado con una cinta café… por supuesto sus gafas eran transparentes con el filo cafecito

*Hitomy por su parte vestía una falda larga color fucsia no muy intenso… en la parte superior solo llevaba un top del mismo color, que dejaba ver su delicado y bien formado abdomen… su cabello se lo había cogido en una coleta alta… llevaba un collar blanco del mismo color que sus zapatillas… y en sus manos llevaba unas gafas de lentes cafés y un contorno blanco

Fugaku, Hiashi y Hizashi no dejaron de mirar a sus novias, verlas bajar por las gradas vestidas así... era todo un sueño… no podían creer lo que sus ojos apreciaban… ellas se acercaron y los saludaron una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los rostros de las anfitrionas… Minato de lejos contemplaba la escena, las chicas estaban hermosas pero no entendía el _por qué_ la cara de bobos…

. —Por qué no me esperaron… ´ttebane. –

Se escuchó una voz entre los pasillos del segundo piso… Todos voltearon a ver las gradas… todos excepto Minato que aún seguía buscando la respuesta a la dichosa actitud de sus amigos…

. – K- Kushina. —Hana pronunció el nombre de su amiga. —E-eres t-tu… -

Nadie podría creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… El rubio al escuchar el Nombre de la pelirroja alzó la mirada, las pupilas de sus ojos azules se dilataron al ver la mujer que en _cámara lenta_ bajaba las gradas…

Paso a Paso y con delicadeza una Pelirroja se mostraba ante el asombro de los allí presentes… Vestía un Traje playero que constaba de una falda larga dividida en tres capas naranjas de filos negros y rojos alternados, en la parte superior un top en X de color negro y en el centro de este el símbolo de la aldea del remolino de color naranja, El Viento movía su cabellera la cual traía unas trenzas africanas a manera de diadema las puntas del pelo terminaban en ondas… Sus sandalias de tono negro y rojo difícilmente se apreciaban…

Era todo Una Diosa… tan Hermosa y tan delicada a la vez… Si Minato quería una _respuesta, _pues seguro la encontró…

. –Ku-shi-na. – el rubio pronunció el nombre con una voz muy leve...

La pelirroja al percatarse de las miradas de todos lo presentes, creía que algo traía claro aparte de lo que llevaba puesto…. Se miro todo lo que pudo… Y no, no se pudo encontrar nada raro al menos no para ella

. – Por qué nos miran así…. - le preguntó al oído a Mikoto, al darse cuenta que ella no era la única, incómoda por las miradas penetrantes de los chicos, la pelinegra se llevo una mano a la cara negando…

. -Kushina... - el rubio se dirigió a la pelirroja, ella le regresó a ver, no sabían como ni cuando pero ambos estaban frente a frente mirándose de una forma tan _inspiradora, _sintieron sus corazones palpitar aceleradamente, y sus mejillas poco a poco se iban tornando de un color rojizo… Para ella Minato se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas que un amigo, lo podía sentir cada vez que se topaban su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, se desesperaba, sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba y su respiración se aceleraba, después de todo él fue quien la rescató cuando eran pequeños, y a pesar de haber tenido una referencia equivocada de él desde _ese día, _todo había cambiado… Para el Rubio ella era lo mas importante e interesante que le había ocurrido en toda su vida, ella no era una mas del montón, ella era _diferente, _desde que se presentó en la academia, llamó su atención y solo bastó mirarle a esos ojos violetas para quedar hechizado, Por eso aprovecharía estas vacaciones para tener una oportunidad y poderle confesar sus sentimientos, claro que anteriormente ya lo había intentado, pero siempre ocurría algo, por eso el le había pedido personalmente al Sandaime estas vacaciones… E-estas… - El rubio tragó fuerte… - Estas…

Todos estaban al pendiente de las palabras que diría Minato, Y algunos ya se estaban impacientando, como es posible que el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha se encuentre tartamudeando y se ponga así de nervioso por una chica… pensó Fugaku… Y él se supone que es alumno de Jiraiya-Sama… se preguntó con el seño fruncido Mikoto

De pronto se escucharon unos chiflidos… Rompiendo todo el encanto del momento…

_Demonios… - _masculló el rubio pues una vez más... lo habían interrumpido, y dirigió una mirada muy, muy asesina a ese grupito…

. – Vamos, Los chicos y yo les tenemos una sorpresa. – Fugaku había roto ese incómodo silencio

. – Una sorpresa… - dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo…

. – Hmmp. – fue lo único que se escuchó

. - Una Sorpresa… - Repitieron Los chicos sorprendidos por la respuesta del Uchiha

. – Si una SOR-PRE-SA… con cara de _acolítenme_ miró el peli castaño a sus amigos… los cuales aún no entendían lo que querían decir. – Vamos Chicos, que… no me digan que ya se les olvidó la sorpresita que les preparamos a las chicas… - Aunque todavía no daban con lo que su amigo les intentaba decir ellos solo asintieron…

Los chicos jalaron a fugaku a un lado del salón… y mientras ellos se ponían de acuerdo en el Lugar… Un joven se acercó a las chicas, prácticamente a Kushina… captando la atención de nuestras Kunoichis… le tomo la mano a la pelirroja, se inclino y le dio un beso… sin mas se acercó a su oído, y le susurró _algo_… Kushina, ella simplemente no reaccionaba, sus amigas estaban en shock… y Los genios… especialmente Minato, bueno pues el quería MaTaRLo, pero Hizashi lo detuvo, Hiashi bufó, y Fugaku se le acercó al oído diciéndolo _al parecer ya se te adelantaron, _lo cual incrementó un aura asesina, y una mirada de recelo dirigida a ese tipo… Mirada que no pasó desapercibida para el _tipo, _quien de reojo miro al rubio, que estaba echando chispas, y con una sonrisa pícara, su mirada paso de la pelirroja a Hana que estaba al lado, le guiñó el ojo de forma coqueta un leve sonrojo se apreció en la cara pálida de la peli azul… Desde luego que ya no eran uno con aura asesina, si no eran dos pues el leve sonrojo de Hana no paso desapercibido para Hiashi… El _tipo si que estaba en problemas_, fue el pensamiento de Hizashi, pues ese _tipo_, había logrado poner celoso a su querido hermano, el cual junto con Minato solo quería una cosa… MaTaRLo, lenta y dolorosamente…

Al parecer el Ambiente se estaba tornando de un bello paraíso… a un tormentoso purgatorio… El Joven miro de forma tierna a Kushina, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a retirarse…. Pues al parecer había confirmado sus sospechas…

El día que había comenzado con un hermoso sol radiante, poco a poco se iba nublando… los chicos después de haber presenciado tan _amarga _escena… simplemente se retiraron… Hana intento detenerlos así que tomo del brazo a Hiashi, pero el se soltó de agarre... y le dirigió una mirada _helada… _ La peli azul se sorprendió, no, no era solo ella Kushina y las demás también, es verdad Hiashi era un hombre que no mostraba sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, y la única que lograba sacarle una sonrisa pues era Hana… La que la sacaba de sus casillas era la Pelirroja, pero ella aún no salía de su asombró… Hizashi tomó a Minato y lo llevó a otra parte… estaba _algo_ alterado y sería mejor que se calmara… Mikoto miró a Fugaku, quien solo negó con la cabeza y urgió los hombros… Hitomy ella solo se dedicó a mirar la dirección en la que su novio y el rubio habían desaparecido….

. – E-espera… - la melodiosa vos de Hitomy se escuchó en el salón… - Que es lo que sucede contigo… - no sabía el Por Qué de la actitud de su novio...

. –Hmmp.-

Eso fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar la peli azul, pues Hiashi había desparecido en una nube de Humo…

Que es lo que pudo haber pasado para que Minato y Hiashi se hayan puesto así… Se preguntaban Mikoto y Hitomy…

_. -Estas muy hermosa… ha pasado mucho tiempo… Nee-chan.- _ esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Kushina… Nee-chan…

. —Kushina… Kushina… KUSHINA….

La pelirroja salió del estado en que estaba para regresar a ver a quien la llamaba…

. – que pasa Miko-nee por qué los gritos… respondió suavemente la joven…

. – Porqué... Dinos Kushina quien era ese joven de hace rato…. Preguntó Mikoto directamente…

. – Joven… - repitió la pelirroja… - No, no lo se… - continuo al darse cuenta a quien se refería su compañera… - Y a todo esto donde están los demás…

. – No lo sabemos después que ese chico se fuera… los demás también lo hicieron Kushina san… - se escuchó hablar a Hitomy, ella también estaba preocupada por la actitud de sus amigos

. – Se fueron… Y la Sorpresa que nos iban a dar… que pasó… - y una serie más de preguntas, hacía la pelirroja… a lo que sus amigas solo negaban

. – Lo más extraño fue la actitud de Hiashi… se fue sin decirme nada. – con el seño fruncido y acercándose a sus compañeras la peli azul se unió para ver si daban con las respuestas…. Pero fue en vano… pues ellas no notaban nada extraño…

. – Y entonces que hacemos… - preguntó Hitomy

. – Yo pienso que deberíamos averiguar, que les sucede… - propuso Hitomy

. – si pero a quien, el baka de Hizashi no esta... – dijo una molesta kushina

. – Mmm… -

Se pusieron a pensar a quien le podrían preguntar, pero algo las detuvo… De pronto todas regresaron a mirar a cierto peli castaño, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón… Tal parece que habían encontrado su _víctima_… Fugaku al darse cuenta de las miradas maliciosas de las chicas… tragó fuerte, así que se dispuso a salir del salón, lastimosamente no pudo, ellas lo habían acorralado en un segundo…

Minato, se había dirigido al bar junto con Hizashi, se veía mas tranquilo… El peli castaño suspiro, ordenó un tequila, pero el rubio negó quería hablar con Kushina, además necesitaba saber si conocía a ese _tipo_, y que relación tenia con el…

En el cuarto de Mikoto se encontraba un peli castaño amarrado a una silla, y junto a el cuatro chicas dispuestas a sacarles la información, y de ser necesario emplearían la fuerza…

. – Y bien… que sucedió con los chicos. – preguntó Mikoto

. – ¿ Que…? Hicieron todo esto para saber de ellos…. – Exclamó el Uchiha… - No pudieron preguntar como personas normales….

Las chicas al darse cuenta de su _exageración _ lo desataron… y se sentaron en la cama, mirando con impaciencia y esperando la respuesta del peli castaño, respuesta que por supuesto no llegaba…

. – Ya habla de una vez, ´ttebane. – Kushina se impacientaba

. – Hmmp.…

Cinco… diez…. Quince minutos… habían pasado y el peli castaño no daba señales de querer decir nada, pero de pronto se abrió la puerta, y se notaron tres ramos de flores… Minato llevaba dos y Hizashi uno… todos se sorprendieron

. – SORPRESA. —Dijeron al mismo tiempo los recién llegado… la verdad cuando salieron del bar… pasaron por una florería, Hizashi le había sugerido al rubio que si quería conquistar a la Abanera Sangrienta debía ser mas pilas, y que mejor que un hermoso ramo de flores para empezar, añadiendo que tanto Kushina como ellos se habían sorprendido de la inesperada llegada de ese hombre, y que seguro ha de ser uno de esos tantos tipos que están al asecho de alguna conquista, así que ahora mas que nunca debía estar cerca de ella, para evitar este tipo de situaciones, y que si quería algo con ella pues que seria mejor que se le declarase y fin de la situación…. El rubio agradeció las palabras de su amigo… y sin más se dirigieron al Hotel…

. – Gracias por mantenerlas ocupadas, Fugaku… - El rubio se dirigió a su amigo y le dio una palmada en la espalda, en señal de complicidad… - Aquí están las tuyas, tal y cual las pediste… - El Uchiha asintió, captando a lo que Minato se refería

. – se que no es la gran cosa… - cogiendo el ramo de rosas blancas se levantó del asiento, y se dirigió donde estaba su novia

Pero tal fue su sorpresa… Mikoto y Hitomy se abalanzaron hacia ellos abrazándoles respectivamente…

. -No importa… el detalle es lo de menos, lo importante es la Intención… el amor que siento por ti crece cada minuto, y cada detalle grande o pequeño, para mi significa mucho… Fugaku. – Los ojos de la pelinegra brillaron, y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron asomarse, el peli castaño seco las lágrimas, ella tiernamente le sonrió, y un beso sello la escena de ellos

. – Así es Hizashi. – concluyó Hitomy… quien recogió las azucenas que traía su novio… ambos chocaron su frente….

. -Y Hiashi... – preguntó Hana…

Detrás de ella una sombra apareció, y abrazándola por la cintura le asomo un delicado ramo de Dalias… susurrándole al oído un _me perdonas_… ella solo asintió pues… no quería dañar el momento tal ves mas tarde hablarían o lo mejor seria olvidar…

. -Estas son para ti Kushina. – un sonrojado rubio se acercó a la Pelirroja, llevaba un ramo de Rosas mixtas rojas y amarillas...

. – Son para mi…. – con una mirada sorpresiva miró a Minato quien con una sonrisa contesto, impulsivamente abrazo al Rubio… Muchas gracias… Minato kun.- le susurro al oído… muchas gracias

El sol empezaba a ocultarse un bello atardecer comenzaba a apreciarse… Nuestros genios poco a poco iban olvidando el trago amargo…

Así que decidieron ir a la playa, para todos el simple hecho de ver el mar les hacia sentir un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, todos se miraron, y al parecer pensaron lo mismo…. Esa noche acamparían fuera del Hotel…

Los hombres se dividieron las tareas pues Hizashi levanto el campamento, Minato y Fugaku fueron por leña para encender la fogata, y Hiashi el fue por Malvaviscos… por su parte las mujeres arreglaron cada una de las tiendas, ellas no dejarían que solo los hombres se lucieran… La noche pasó volando entre risas cantos y bromas… Una que otra mirada… se cruzaba… todos alrededor de la fogata…

Fugaku se percato de las miradas que se atravesaban entre Minato y Kushina, el sabía lo que sentían ese par pero _por qué_… si ellos se querían porque no se arriesgaban… que era lo que les detenía, ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta al recordar, muchas veces Minato intentó declarársele a Kushina, confesar sus sentimientos, pero todos los intentos habían sido _interrumpidos…_ recordó el día en que Kushina había sido secuestrada, y Minato la rescató… El había estado a punto de declarársele y hablarle acerca de lo que sentía…. Pero al notar la presencia de Tsunade, y los otros Ambus que habían ido tras ellos pues, no se atrevió… Esa fue la primera de muchas ocasiones…. Entonces lo decidió el Fugaku Uchiha, Líder del Clan Uchiha, Ayudaría a su hermano porque eso era lo que representaba Minato para el, un Hermano, y pues Kushina aunque siempre se la pasen peleando, ella era como su cuñada, pues ya que ella, de cierta forma había ayudado a que su Mikoto le diera el Si… Definitivamente ya era un hecho… ellos no regresarían a Konoha sin antes estar de novios… Por su Orgullo… ellos serían Novios… pues ahora que lo pensaba mejor ellos eran los únicos del grupo que faltaban…

– Tal parece que todo ha vuelto a ser como antes… Pero… -

Lejos del minicampamento, una sombra se ocultaba en el pequeño bosque que existía en ese lugar….

_Nee-chan, _ de pronto nuevamente, esa palabra seguía resonando en los oídos de kushina, ella miró en dirección a los árboles, una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo…

* * *

><p>Bien... ya estuvo, Lo se... creo que me demoré... pero aki esta...<p>

Hay uno que otro punto que me gustaria aclarar... Ehmm... con respecto a los guiones, es una forma de personalizar mi historia.. creo que solo eso... ah si lo del Nombre de la aldea... yo creía que era Kanoha... Pero ya corregí ... jajajaja

Oh si no se me da mucho eso de la moda... y bueno imaginense las ropas de los chicos

¡ Hice lo que pude! jajajajajaa

un agradecimiento especial ...

Tsukimine 12,

calipitachix,

a mi pervertida Nee-chan Aniyasha,

a la que me ha hecho llorar con sus historias Bella Chan,

Emina Uchiha,

y,

finalmente a Isi-san...

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews... Chicas... espero que este capi sea de su agrado, y si hay alguna _cosita_, para correjir pos hagánmelo saber...

**Nadie es perfecto, somos humanos y estamos llenos de errores...**

**Sin embargo de los errores se aprehende..**

**La práctica hace la experiencia..**..


End file.
